Almost Easy
by KissingScorpionSkulls
Summary: A story about a young lass named Leaf, who finally gets the chance to go on her own pokemon adventure... Yeah I suck at summaries... Warning: eventual TrainerxPokemon and GirlxGirl lemons. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple.


My first ever attempt at PokemonxTrainer fics, though, the pokeality doesn't really start until the next chapter probably. There will also be several girlxgirl situations throughout the story, but probably no boyxgirl.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. Thank you. (Though that would be nice…)

* * *

It had been cloudy that day; the chance for rain was at least forty percent and with the random rain drops falling from time to time that only upped the chance of a spring shower. But that didn't matter to Leaf, not in the least bit. If anything that only encouraged her to run faster down the path towards Professor Oak's research lab. Today was the day she would get her first pokemon and hopefully start her journey to become the Kanto region's champion. Of course, that was only half of it; the other half of her excitement came from the prospect of getting her fist pokemon. For battling wasn't the only thing she had planned for her future pokepartner…

"Hi Professor! Am I late?"

Professor Oak turned away from a table he'd been busying himself at while Blue sat in a chair fuming slightly, what about Leaf could care less; she was here for a pokemon, not to console her jerk of a neighbor. Blue sneered at her, saying it was about time she arrived. Before Leaf could send a retort his way the professor cleared his throat loudly, asking for them not to start bickering. Leaf turned towards the professor as Blue rose to his feet so he could stand close to Leaf's side. The pokemon professor looked from his grandson to Leaf then back again before saying,

"Now, I know the two of you know why I called you here today. To receive your first pokemon, but that's not the only reason. There is a second one…"

The two young teens nodded their heads, already having an idea as to why they had been chosen to receive pokemon. As if to confirm the thought, the professor went back to the table he'd previously been standing in front of then returned back to the two teens and held out two hand sized electronics that almost resembled the hand held game Leaf liked to play from time to time…

"The second reason… is to help me with my research by filling the pages in these pokedexs. I'm sure you already know how that works but I'll explain anyway, all you have to do is encounter a pokemon and the pokedex will automatically record the information, but in order to get more information you must catch the pokemon. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

The two brunettes answered in union, then frowned at one another before looking back to the old man who held the pokedexs out to them. Leaf accepted hers happily, looking down at the red devise before carefully placing it in her bag. Blue snorted,

"Ha, come on gramps, we know all that, can we just get to the pokemon already?"

The professor almost huffed at his grandson but none the less walked over to another table where three pokeballs sat. Both brunettes looked eagerly at the three pokeballs, following Prof Oak to the table to stand on the opposite side of it. Leaf looked between the pokeballs, already knowing which one she wanted.

"This one is Blubasaur, this one is Squirtle and this one is Charmander, now then, choose your pokemon."

Prof Oak had gestured to each pokeball as he named them off, watching with mild amusement as the two teen's head had moved in union as his hand moved from pokeball to pokeball. Really he did find the two amusing sometimes, when they weren't biting each other's heads off. Leaf moved forward, quickly taking up Charmander's pokeball, smiling brightly,

"I choose Charmander!"

Leaf could faintly hear another snort sound from Blue as he picked up one of the two remaining pokeballs,

"And I choose Squirtle."

The female brunette nearly swore when she heard him say that, of course he'd choose Squirtle. Squirtle held a type advantage over her Charmander… deciding to ignore that fact for the time being, Leaf turned away from Blue and the professor so she could release her newly acquired Charmander. She had to check something…

"Char! Charr?"

The little orange fire type looked around in mild confusion before turning around to face Leaf, whom the little pokemon looked up and down before getting a sort of love-struck look on its face. Leaf smiled, glancing down between the fire types legs, it was there, definitely. Her Charmander was male. Fortunately the Charmander seemed to have a bit of sense, he didn't immediately release himself before the three humans, merely gave Leaf a big love struck smile before running up to her, hugging her legs while affectionately nuzzling his cheek to her leg. A soft smile graced Leaf's features but faded at Blue's cocky laugh.

"Ha ha your pokemon is a major softy! I bet I could beat 'em with my Squirtle with ease! Say… yeah that sounds like a good idea! Let's battle Leaf!"

Leaf turned to face Blue, Charmander also glaring up at him as she smiled, returning his cocky smirk as she agreed, it was a good idea. She would battle him. She could vaguely hear the professor sighing, muttering something about being 'pushy'. She didn't care, she would take on her rival and see just who had more potential at that moment, her or him… needless to say Leaf came out victorious, just barely victorious but all the same victorious. Blue's last words to her before stomping out the door were his claims that her victory had been nothing more than a fluke and that she wouldn't win against him again. Leaf just sort of sneered after him before turning to tend to her now panting Charmander. She crouched down to his level, smiling down at him kindly before using her potion she had retrieved from her PC earlier that day, instantly making him healthier and happier. He clung to her leg again once she had stood to her full height once more before turning back to the professor.

"Thank you for the pokemon Professor, I promise I'll do my best to raise him and help with your research."

Professor Oak smiled, nodding his head at her as he wished her luck before sending her on her way. Leaf decided she would let her Charmander stay outside his pokeball so he could enjoy the day before it turned wet. Leaf had planned on leaving town immediately but then realized she should probably go say good bye to her mother first. They had been about half way to Leaf's home when a particularly large stone decided to trip Leaf, sending her sprawling forward on to the ground. She groaned slightly, pushing herself up so she was on all fours. Unbeknownst to her, Charmander was still standing behind her, eyeing her now visible white panties. It took great restraint for him not to try and mount his new trainer. She had just hurt herself; it wouldn't be very considerate of him to possibly hurt her more. Instead, he rushed to her side, sounding his concerns as he helped her back up to a standing position. She smiled down at him as she dusted herself off, noting she now had a little bit of blood trickling down her knee. She sighed, muttering under her breath before leaning down to Charmander's level to place a soft kiss on top off his smooth head, earning a blush and a sort of chuckle from the little fire type. She giggled at this before gesturing for him to follow her once more. Eventually, they made it back to Leaf's home where her mother greeted them cheerily,

"Welcome back Leaf! Oh and is this your pokemon? What a little cutie!"

Leaf sighed as her mother cooed at Charmander before turning back to her daughter,

"Oh and by the way I got you something Leaf."

The brunette cocked her head to the side as her mother reached into a grocery bag that was sitting next to her and pulled out a shoe box. The older woman smiled at her child as she offered the box to her, which Leaf accepted.

"Shoes?"

"Running shoes dear. It'll put a zip in your step for sure! Oh… starting an adventure… so exciting! Reminds me of my days as a young lass… exploring places… battling…"

A dreamy sigh left the older woman as Leaf changed her shoes; Charmander stared up at the older woman as if she were crazy. Which, Leaf probably wouldn't have argued with that assumption, her mother was a bit crazy at times. She meant well but… still, she was a bit crazy. With her shoes changed, a bandage on her knee and her bag slung over her shoulder, Leaf headed back out the door Charmander trailing along behind her eagerly awaiting his next battle.

"Good luck dear! Don't forget to call me from time to time ok?"

"Right mom! See you!"

Leaf went sprinting up the path out of Pallet Town, Charmander running just a few steps behind her. This was it; finally she was taking her first steps out of Pallet Town, with Charmander by her side she suddenly felt unstoppable. As if to question this thought, thunder sounded in the distance, making Leaf glance up at the sky, noting it had gotten darker. She sighed at this, looking down at Charmander who didn't seem to like the darkening sky. She chuckled slightly at this, knowing she should return Charmander before he got wet from the rain that was sure to fall any second.

"Ok Charmander, time to go back in your pokeball, don't want you getting wet right now do we?"

Charmander flashed Leaf a grateful smile as she returned him to his pokeball before continuing on her way down Route 1. Sure enough about five minutes into her hike through Route 1, the sky fell out; she'd sworn a lake had just been emptied above her, minus the water pokemon. Fortunately, it appeared the wild pokemon on the route seemed to have taken cover so she didn't have to release her poor Charmander in this horrible weather. She resorted to using her bag as a sort of shield against the onslaught of rain as she ran the rest of the way into Viridian City, making a bee line for the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the- oh my…"

Nurse Joy covered her mouth slightly at the sight of the girl who had just walked into her Pokemon Center, drenched from head to toe. Honestly she looked like she had just taken a dip in a lake. Of course, she knew the girl hadn't done that, after all, it was raining awfully hard outside…

"Ahem, welcome! Ah…"

The kind nurse shook her head, figuring being formal wasn't going to help the poor girl any. She walked over to Leaf, who was visibly shaking as she attempted to meet the nurse half way but ended up slipping and falling on to her back side, letting loose a loud yelp in the process. Nurse Joy quickened her pace, kneeling next to Leaf the younger female sat up slightly, wincing from the pain in her behind.

"Oh dear, here, let me help you."

"T-thank you N-n-nurse J-Joy…"

The only sounds in the whole center were that of Leaf's chattering teeth as the red headed nurse escorted her to a room in the back of the center, which, she further lead the young brunette into the bathroom of said room,

"Here you go; I'll get you some towels. You should take a warm shower to help warm you up. Ok?"

"Y-yes. T-thank you."

_Brilliant, just brilliant…_ she thought, slowly pilling her clothes off her body. Leaf couldn't believe what a rocky start she was off to. First she tripped, and then it started raining now she was freezing her butt off and was probably going to catch a cold. She felt ashamed of herself. Deciding there was no use dwelling what had already been done, Leaf finished stripping off her clothes, the cold air in the room doing nothing for her mood or her already ice cold body. She glanced at herself in the mirror, taking in her light complexion, her long soft brown hair, her big brown eyes… her round, perky breasts and pink nipples, which had gotten hard from coming into contact with the cold air in the room. If she could have seen all of her body she would have also taken in her firm butt and long slender legs. A sigh left her, she wasn't in any mood to be checking herself out, she was in the mood to warm up though. And the warm water was all but screaming her name as she approached the shower, looking to clean up and thaw out…

Approximately seven minutes after Leaf had stepped into the shower, Nurse Joy returned to the bath room, towels in hand. Originally, she had planned on just laying the towels down and leaving Leaf to her shower but when she saw the brunette's figure through the shower currant... she found herself wanting to join the brunette girl… wanting to do things with the girl… and that's exactly what she planned on doing…

* * *

End part one. A lemon featuring Nurse Joy x Leaf will be in the next part. And possibly a lemon with Charmander x Leaf. Maybe. I'm not too sure yet. Reviews are welcome… though I would really appreciate constructive criticism instead of "Omg this suuucks" comments. Because really, those of you who go around saying "This sucks" and don't say what could be improved are the scum of this site, just saying… anywho, Have a nice day!


End file.
